Blue light and demonic might
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: Naruto goes to the world of DC, were he's made a Blue Lantern. His first, self-given assingnment is set the Green Lantern Corps strait, but will the Guardian's contempt with the Blue Lantern Corp's founders make the Green Lanterns his enemy? Harem fic
1. First of the Blue Lanterns

**Bold: Nine-tailed fox talking/Half-demon Naruto talking/ emotional spectrum entity talking**

_Italic: thinking_

_**bold/italic: demon thinking/emotional spectrum entity thinking**_

-: Scean changing brake

**_bold/italic/underline: empasise_**

**_

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**

Elsewhere, a flicker of HOPE will shine from deep space, like a lighthouse warning the ships away from the rocks. The BLUE light will hold the line in spirit if not in strength.

This was the way of the Blue Lantern Corps.

The Blue Lanterns represent Hope, it had been started by Ganthlet and Sayd, who were kicked out of the Guardians of the Universe during the Sinestro Corps War. The Blue Lanterns were more noble, more along the lines of what the Green Lantern Corps used to be before they became corrupt. No lethal force. These guys were on the straight and narrow, like the Knights of the Round Table. They constantly pulsated their ring energy and will be on the side of the Green Lantern Corps even if they don't approve of the Green Lantern corps methods now.

But there was one thing the Blue Lanterns were lacking: it had no representatives.

"Ganthlet...there's something strange going on with the first of our power rings!" Sayd called, Ganthlet went to where Sayd was and saw what was going on, it was something that neather of them had ever seen before. The blue ring began to pulse, it aimed itself, fired a beam on its own, and opened a portal to another dimension. The blue ring flew into it and vanished, the portal closing behind it.

What was that about? I know the rings can search for suitable members, but using its power on its own? That's not suppose to even be possible." Sayd said, looking at Ganthlet.

The age-warn former oan smiled as he looked at his companion

"It seems our ring picked up on one who has felt and instilled **_great _**hope and had to do that in order to reach them and inform them of our cause."

* * *

Naruto sat on the beach of the island in Kumo, not too long ago, Kisame and Gai had there clash. But now they had to evacuate the island since there was no telling when that information scroll would get into Madara's hands. Should have burnt the damn thing rather than open it...

Huh? Naruto looked up as something that loked like a small glowing, blue comet was flying strait at him!

As it got near enough to be seen clearly, it stopped and hovered in mid-air at Naruto's eye-level and he saw it was a glowing blue ring of some kind. What really caugt Naruto's attention was the light...he knew it. The gentle and comforting azure glow, the way the ring seemed to softly hum in a sweet manner...it was as if the essence an old friend of his was woven into the light.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Sector 2814. You have the ability to instill great hope. Should you accept it, welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." a disembodied, soothing voice said, comming from the ring.

"Gah!" Naruto jumped back in surprise. A glowing, flying, talking ring with a chakra signature of some kind? What the heck was going on?

A blue hologram of a person came from the ring and spoke to Naruto

"So you're the one the blue ring picked up on. That only means you've both felt and caused hope."

There was something about the person that Naruto trusted, like he did with the Third Hokage. He listened to the hologram as it continued.

"I am Ganthlet. Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, how strongly do you feel hope should be given to all forms of life?"

"Is that a trick question or something? If hope wasn't necessary, why is there such a thing as a bright future? Of corse I feel strongly about it, sometimes hope is all you have to hang on to if you want to even survive." Naruto said, Ganthlet nodded and a smile deepened the wrinkles that covered his face upon hearing Naruto's reply.

"Good. I can't tell you everything now, but I can tell you that this ring draws its power from the emotion of hope, it configures the power of hope into the blue light you see it shine with. You can use it a number of ways depending on your will and imagination. It will give you the power of flight, project a force field, provide communication with other member of the Blue Lantern Corps and even form hard-light constructs with it. There is a charge limit however. We must meet face-to-face for you to learn everything. But I will tell you there are countless other life-forms other than the ones on your planet that need the power of hope due to those who harness the force of willpower having they're hearts stolen by the sight of blood and the smell of burnt flesh due to a war I can't tell you about until we meet in person. Will you come and be one of those who give them that hope to survive for the sake of a bright future?"

"When do I start?" Naruto asked

"As soon as you put on this ring." Ganthlet said

Naruto nodded, "Just let me inform everyone I care for and everyone in the Shinobi Alliance about this first. I've...kinda have a organization after me and I don't want them thinking I was captured."

Blue bolts of light shot from the ring and struck everyone Naruto had ever come into contact with that were on good terms with him, instantly downloading the situation into they're minds.

"It is done." Ganthlet said

"Good to know. Now hand over that ring." Naruto said and slid it onto his right ring finger, at once a Blue Lantern Corps uniform, it was, as often is the case with the Lantern corps uniforms, customized by Naruto's thoughts. His uniform was all black with blue flame-patterns at the wrists that went to the middle of his arms between his wrists and elbows, the same for his new wardrobe at the ankles. There was a picture of the nine-tailed fox with his tails thrashing around on his back, The hidden leaf village's symbol of a spiral arrow took up the bands on his upper-arms and there was the Blue Lantern Corps symbol on the front of his new over his outfit, Naruto came to a realization: Blue suited him better than orange did. His ring pulsed and the portal opened up again and he walked throught it, emerging on Odym.

"Greetings Naruto."

Naruto turned to see Ganthlet and Sayd, both smiling in his direction, levitating near him. Clearly he was expected.

"Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

_**'Ganthlet...Sayd...'**_ a voice telepathically contacted the two from the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, _**'****There is no need for you to tell this one of the vitality of hope, he already knows it all. It's one of the reasons he was seeked out by the very first of the rings which weild the blue light. Best tell him of all you know besides the necessity of the blue.'**_

Giving a mental nod at that to who had spoke to them, the two Guardians of Hope sat Naruto down and told him everything that they knew as former members of the self-appointed Guardians of the Universe. All about Nekron, the emotional spectrum, every secret the Guardians on Oa kept were laid bare as well as explaining everything about why hope was vital to the continution of life. By the time they finished, three days had passed.

When Naruto heard all of that, he nodded. He understood what the two were recruting him for. Nekron couldn't be allowed to win!

"I got the message why I'm here along with the risk and sacrifice. Now tell me what this ring of mine can do so I can start."

Nodding at how he was so egear to use the blue ring to do as much good as he could, Sayd instructed Naruto on the abilities of his ring. It had quite a number of functions, such as shooting blue energy blasts, force-field generation, forming energy constructs, hope empowerment, fear depletion, avarice immunity, rage removal, flight, creating wormholes & spacial warps, limited cellular regeneration, electromagnetic scanning, universal translation, material alteration, and precognition were a few of the basic alilities with his ring. As for the weakness of the ring you Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but is nothing without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function it needs the aura of green willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring to be in proximity to it, otherwise the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and protection from the vacuum of space.

"Uh...Ganthlet, a nasty thought: What's to stop Nekron from spreading his death powers into my world?" the blond asked suddenly.

Ganthlet and Sayd smiled reasurince at the first to weild the blue light. In all honesty, they'd expected that question.

"Put your worries to rest, we found out that if he ever did, all his authority would go to the creature you call a Biju, the second one to be precie. It'd boost the demon's power to where it'd be beyond controlling save the person it was within."

Naruto thought about that, Nibi did have the potential to do that as she could control dead soul in some legends about Nekomata. So it wasn't too farfetched. So if Nekron tried muceling in on his world, it'd ruin Madara's plans huh? Evil against evil always did have a nasty habit of doing things like that.

"While we're on the subject of living and dead things, what role do you feel emotions play in things being alive?" Ganthlet asked.

Naruto snorted "Well one thing I'll never buy about emotions is that whole "emotions-are-just-chemicals-fizzing-in-your-brain" thing. Tell me this: do you know how medicine for people who have mental disabilities work? Either increasing the amount of certain chemicals in the brain, increasing how much is absorbed, or by blocking off unwanted chemicals. Emotions can't be blocked off like that. It's a nessity that all living things have emotions. The stronger a person's emotions, the more they value life. Without emotions, there'd be nothing but death everywhere. And any sentient being has emotions from the moment their born to the moment they die, it's the mark of a living thing to have feelings, so how can you cut off emotions and still have something that's alive?"

Nodding at that, the two Guardians of Hope saw his point in one of the reasons why they were banished which they proceeded to tell him: they'd opposed the creation of the Alpha-Lanterns. The Guardians on Oa believed that emotion could cloud judgment, so, to Ganthlet and Sayd's unending disgust, they'd created those abominations, the Alpha-Lanterns. They possessed the willpower and thought process of a Green Lantern yet lacked the capacity to think and feel, and lacked the drive of sentient hosts while also harboring the logistical efficiency of a Manhunter. Service in the Alpha-Lanterns required great sacrifice however. To serve as an Alpha-Lantern, an officer was required to abandon all aspects of their prior life, and commit themselves fully to the Corps. They were also required to undergo cosmetic surgery, which enabled them to interface with their corresponding power batteries with greater efficiency. A psychic link was established connecting an Alpha's mind with the Book of Oa, while their bodies tapped directly into the Central Power Battery. Because of this, an Alpha-Lantern never needed to recharge their ring.

Hearing about the Alpha-Lanterns, Naruto felt his guts churn. Who would accept having that done to them?

Hearing that all these so-called, self-appointed "Guardians of the Universe" ever did was sit and watch, but never act, the blond truely felt that the title "Watchers" suited them better.

"Alright...how fast can you form those blue rings? We'll be needing them." Naruto said "As for me...I think it's long over due the runts on Oa had their ways come to light. I'll be sure to inform and recruit the other lights I meet to help prepare for the Blackest Night, so help me, there'll be a sunrise when it's over, I'll make damn sure of _that_."

With that, Naruto flew off. Aiming to do as much good as he could...and he was going to start on Oa.

* * *

**And the rewrite is DONE! I looked over the first chapter and I felt changing it was needed seeing as the original seemed cheap to me. Given that a war is on the horizon and the island in Kumo where Naruto and Bee were sent to keep them out of Madara's clutches had its location comprimised by Kisame, it seemed like the best time to give hope to the Naruto-universe (is that a pun seeing as Naruto is the first of the Blue Lantern Corps?). Now not only will Madara be able to clame the Kyubbi since Naruto is in a another dimension , but Naruto can do some good in the DC-universe. **

**If you're wondering why Ganthlet and Sayd told all of the Guardian's secrets to Naruto, I find it easy to think that after Hal was taken over by Parallax and Parallax was re-imprisoned, that Ganthlet and Sayd realized just how dangerous keeping such things hidden was and they therefore tell all the Guardians know to any potential Blue Lanter Corps members to see to it they're prepared for everything from the War of Light, the Blackest Night, the Brightest Day and anything further beyond that to the extent of Ganthlet and Sayd's knowlage, which is why the Blue Lantern recrutment process takes days.**

**Now for a list of the Emotional Embodiments of the ****Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum.**

**Adara-The physical embodiment of hope, A blue bird with the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps in the middle of its torso.**

**Ion-The physical embodiment of will, A giant green whale-like creature.**

**Proselyte-The physical embodiment of compassion, An indigo octopus-like creature with the symbol of the Indigo Tribe visible throughout its body.**

******Predator-The physical embodiment of love, A violet beast-like creature.**

**Parallax-The physical embodiment of fear, A yellow lizard/incect-like creature.**

**Butcher-The physical embodiment of rage and anger, A red bull with its horns shaped in the symbol of the Red Lantern Corps.**

**Ophidian-The physical embodiment of Greed, A orange snake with the symbol of the Orange Lantern Corps on the top of its head.**

**Finally, here's a list of the abilities the Blue Lantern Corps Ring has:**

**Blue Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user.**

**Force-Field: The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support.**

**Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, the primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the targets specific psychosis. The power literally soothes its target based on that target's hopes. In this way the ring can remove the corruptible influence of the red flame of rage by infusing hope. Otherwise the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of hope. A Blue Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of hope necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure hope, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Blue Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality.**

**Hope Empowerment: The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a blue lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve, by the sheer hope of the lantern its power will remain constant. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively new born star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure.**

**Fear Depletion: As fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success. As such, Blue Lantern Rings are capable of depleting the energy of Qwardian Power Rings.**

**Avarice Immunity: A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Will, it can't consume Hope, thus rendering Avarice useless against Hope.**

**Rage Removal: If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. The process behind the removal is part spiritual and part medical. The infected goes through a cellular cleansing while the spiritual levels are analyzed and antitoxins are then administrated. When the spiritual connection is connected the blood production begins to increase. The end result releases those infected.**

**Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds.**

****

Wormholes & Spacial Warps: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders.

**Limited Cellular Regeneration: The blue ring had an ability to heal physical injuries. Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair injuries in themselves or others.**

**Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, they can detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be the most difficult for the ring. All electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications.**

**Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Guardians of Hope added a translation system to the power ring.**

**Material Alteration: The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims.**

**Precognition: Upon receiving the ring, Blue Lanterns will experience a moment of the future by the Blue Light, directly related to the wielder and with the express purpose of lifting their hopes.**


	2. End of the Green

**Bold: Nine-tailed fox talking/Half-demon Naruto talking/emotional spectrum entity talking**

_Italic: thinking_

_**bold/italic: demon thinking/emotional spectrum entity thinking**_

-: Scean changing brake

**_bold/italic/underline: empasise_**

[bracket]: Ring speaking

AUTHOR NOTE: TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS, THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY SO MUCH, BUT BE SURE TO REVIEW AND WHILE A 'KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK', 'UPDATE SOON', AND 'PLEASE CONTINUE' REVIEWS ARE ALL WELL AND GOOD, BE SURE TO TELL ME **__****WHAT **YOU LIKE ABOUT IT!

* * *

Naruto headed off to Oa, more than ready to give the Watchers a peice of his mind. His ring seemed to know where it was going, so he allowed it to do so. Seeing as he hoped to do as much good as possible, he trusted Adara to lead his way.

Naruto chuckled at he thought of the physical embodiment of hope of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Naruto had thought he felt as if the essence an old friend of his was woven into the blue light light. Truth be told, he'd hoped to find a way to have Konoha acknowledge his humanity before anything else, that's when he thought of how great the Hokage was and how everyone respected the fire shadow...in all honesty, he had hope before his resolve was able to harden into the level of willpower he had. So it made sence that one of the rings that drew on Adara's power would find him first, he supposed.

It was a good thing he was letting Adara guide his ring othewise he'd have been too stunned to get anywhere due to the stars and planets surrounding him. Sure, he had heard that the world was round in school and he knew that the Earth orbited the Sun and was just one of many other planets, but the fact that there were more out there than just made the first of the Blue Lantern Corps feel awed.

These counless worlds...each a shining oasis amid a vast, empty, obsidian vacuum, were all the most beautiful thing Naruto had th joy of seeing. The few who are blessed to see their home planet from the empty blackness of outer space are forever changed, he felt that in his heart. It amazed him how tiny and insignificant the planets around him were in the grand scheme of the universe, but also how fragile, precious, and beautiful the worlds around him truly were.

He swore he'd do whatever it took to protect them all...or die trying.

As Naruto passed into Space Sector 1, he found his ring was guiding him twords a planet his ring informed him was called Astonia, which was also known as Pacredo. Why it had two names he didn't much know or care. What Naruto DID care about was the fact that the planet's sun looked ready to blow at any given second!

Without thinking or caring, Naruto dashed twords the planets of the sector, aiming to do something...anything...as long as he was able to keep the innocet lives of this Space Sector safe, he didn't care. While Naruto failed to notice, the blue ring start to glow and a seeming liquid form of the blue light came from his ring and the liquid light formed itself into a ring.

His ring had duplicated itself.

The new blue ring flew down to the planet and Naruto watched in awe as the blue light de-aged the sun, turning it blue and after a moment, a streak of blue light flew up from Astonia and stopped in front of the blond Blue Lantern. When it did, he saw it was a person.

"YOU did that? My thanks, your light saved my world and my people. I am Saint Broo'Dee Walker."

"Naruto Uzumaki." he said, shaking the alien's hand. "I see the you're good at giving hope if that ring found its way onto your hand, what's your story?"

Walker explained that he was a strong, faithful believer in God. He had a father as well as a wife and kids. His life on Astoniasu cumbed to turmoil due to the sun dying and the planet along with it. He had a plan to find God's "Messiah" at the top of Mount Helious. Walker left with his family to reach the top of Mount Helious. It was a hard and scorching trip and all of his family died along the way. After nine days of pain and dehydration, Walker finally reached the top to find no one there-only a slab of stone. He screamed at God, close to losing all hope. But then, a storm broke out and the water sliding off the monolith gave off his reflection. Realizing this meant he was to be the one to save his people, Walker descended from Mount Helious and started preaching to the Astonians, eventually calming them and leading them with his hope for a future for Astonia. After he made it so that the people of his homeworld's hope was restored, he and his people had whitnessed the sun spontaneously grow younger and as the Blue Power Ring he now wore found him. It even allowed him a vision of his deceased family in order to give him a reason to live and continue to give hope to others.

Naruto nodded at that, the blue light had chosen Walker given his ability to instill great hope in others. Naruto chuckled at that and shook his head. Fate was a myth, but there was a reason he'd gone by Astonia, he knew what it was now, the blue light's response to Walker giving hope to his people.

"I can't take the credit for what happened to your sun. The blue light guided me towards the hearts you gave hope to. You and hope are what saved them, Walker. Now, allow your ring to guide you to a planet called Odym, you'll find allies there named Ganthet and Sayd, you'll need to hear them out. In the meantime, I have somewhere I should be."

Walker nodded "Safety and peace then Brother Naruto, all will be well."

Vanishing in a wormhole, Walker headed for Odym. Naruto floated there looking at where Walker had been, he had the feeling that Walker wasn't going to be the last person to be given a blue ring thanks to his involvment.

Naruto shrugged it off, but part of him wondered how things were going back home. Sighing, he realized that as long as he was in this dimension, the Akatsuki couldn't get the Kyubbi so their plans were void. He HAD to stay here, and to keep from wanting to go home, he'd have to keep busy.

[Approching Oa.] Naruto turned to his ring at its message and grinned. He zoomed down and landed _'Ho hell yeah. I just need to HOPE to fly well or have a good landing and the ring goes auto-pilot. Hope rocks.'_ the blond thought. As he landed smoothly on the Green Lantern world. He was aware of the Green Lanterns all giving him odd looks, not aware there even WAS a blue corps. Either that, or staring at their rings as they were charged by being near this strange human in a blue version of a corps uniform.

He looked at the Green Lanterns and shook his head sadly, when where they going to face up to the fact that the most evil beings in the galexy were those self-appointed guardians they had to suck up to? Those little bastards had absolutely no redeeming characteristics.

As Naruto thought about which way to where the Watchers were, he overheard two of the sector 2814 Green Lanterns as they walked past him, they were in such a deep conversation, they overlooked the Blue Lantern.

"...and I'm tellin' ya, you're worried over nothing, Kyle." One in a bowl haircut said to his fellow will-user.

"Kyle? Kyle Rayner?" Naruto asked, recgonizing the name.

The two stopped and turned around. Seeing the unfimilar lantern in blue, Kyle nodded "Yeah...so who are you and wait...you're a BLUE Lantern?"

"Blue Lantern? What the heck?"

"Gah...sorry Guy, I know about the blue guys from when Parallax infested me, as it turns out, hope scares him shitless." he turned to Naruto, "So...where'd your ring come from?"

"Long story short, I go my ring from the same place ay you got yours." Naruto said with a shrug.

"The same place as I got my ring? What do you-Ho!" Kyle said, connecting the dots.

"Yeah...they hand-pick each member too. I'll let Ganthlet and Sayd know you say 'hi'."

Hearing who had made this kid a Lantern, Guy laughed "So those two got hitched and now they're runnin' a Corps of their own, eh? Well if the LAST guy those two chose personally to wear a power ring is anything to go by, I like the boys 'n blue already!"

Naruto chuckled at that "Ho...here. Just in case, Kyle." Naruto said, having his ring once more create another one of itself before tossing it to the Tourchbearer, who grinned as he caught it. After being posessed by Parallax, he had come to realize that the yellow entity was actually afraid of Adara. That was why he kept trying to convince Kyle that there was no hope.

Kyle looked at the blue ring and suddenly felt uneasy "I can use this to do good, I know I can...but why do I feel so nervous about accepting this because of the Guardians?"

"Ah, you're worrying too much, the runts don't know HOW to have feelings, much less how to get pissed." Guy said, "Keep it, like he said "just in case". Besides, this way you've got an option when the pipsqueks fuck up so bad that none of us want to leave them in charge."

Kyle gave Guy a sideways glance "You said "when" rather than "if"."

Gardner rolled his eyes "And Parallax and the Manhunters are examples of why I said "when". Even if they call you a traitor, there's noting they can do but burn another bridge. And how many times has that HELPED the GL corps? The more they screw up, the less they're worth trusting as leaders. Besides, if the damned yellow bug is scard shitless of the color blue, it shows these blue boys are on our side."

Grinning, Naruto gave a quick "See ya" to the two other human lantarns, yet as soon as he was by himself, a number of green ropes wrapped around him and Naruto looked to see who it was that was doing it and groaned.

You are yo come with us, by order of the Guardians." one told him.

"I was on my way to meet the ones the Green Lanterns take orders from anyway, seeing as I was hoping to speak to them." Naruto said with a nod. While he nodded, Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why did he have to be escorted by THESE guys?

Boodikka, Varix, Kraken, Green Man, and Chaselon.

The Alpha-Lanterns.

He REALLY didn't like these guys!

The Alpha-Lanterns nodded as their computer brains saw how that wasn't unreasonable, seeing as they were sent to bring him to the Guardians anyway. They landed and disapated their consturcts and, forming a four point dimond-shaped formation around him, they walked to the Citadel. Just as they passed the Green Lantern Ranker, a construct suddenly shot from Naruto's ring and flew up to Ranker and his eyes glazed over and he sighed in content. The next instant, the Alphas had turned on Naruto.

"You dare attack a Green Lantern? That is criminal, and no Lantern escapes the Alpha-Lanterns!"

"Gah...My ring's designed to automatically give hope to those that need it!" Naruto choked out and he glared at the power ring-using Manhunters as Boodikka's hand tightened around his neck.

[Atuomatic psychosis response successful. Hope delivered.] Naruto's ring said, supporting what he said.

Hearing that is was an automatic responce from the ring, Boodikka released him as the mechanical brains of the Alphas pointed out that it wasn't done on the Blue Lantern's whim and therefore, couldn't be helped.

Scowling, Naruto formed four kage bushins and they all stuck their hands with the rings into the Alpha-Lanter's built-in power batteries "Revert back to yourselves!"

As the blue light of hope flooded the power batteries, the Alpha-Lanterns all screamed and their robotic bodies were blown apart, leaving the Green Lanterns the way they had been before they had been turned into androids.

Panting, the lanterns all looked down at their hands and screamed as they tore the green rings off their fingers and tossed them to the ground.

"Get those...those...those **_THINGS _**AWAY FROM US!" Kraken screamed, backing away in terror from the green power rings, as did the other restored Lanterns.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, genuenly concerned.

"T-t-t-t-th-the...they told us it was just a title ranking...like the Honor Guard...they never said ANYTHING about being made into...into those...those THINGS!" she said. It was obvious that if it weren't for them bing in contact with the blue light to help keep their psyches intact, they'd all be shattered wrecks.

Naruto scowled deeply at that. Just how many people had suffered or died all because of the self-proclaimed protectors who refused to protect?

Ranker clapped a hand onto the blond's shoulder.

"I'm staying by my sector partner. I owe Karken my loyalty, my sanity, and my life." Raker announced. He'd been abandoned by the Guardians during a failed Green Lantern Corps army attack on Apokolips, part of a back-door deal the Guardians made with Darkseid was that he couldn't be rescued. After that, Ranker had publicly tortured for years to crush any sense of hope. As her first act upon accepting being the Green Lantern of Space Sector 38, Kraken had fought and freed Raker from Darkseid's dungeons and brought him back to Oa. He was still struggling to recuperate from his years of physical and psychological torture...torture he knew he'd still be enduring now unless it had already killed him if not for the now-former Alpha-Lantern.

While his clones dispelled, Naruto nodded as Raker took off his green ring, dropped it on the ground, and stomped on it with enough force to crush the ring into pieces.

"Alright...the runts you guys took orders from are gonna be pretty pissed off about all of this but..." he held up his ring and arcs of blue electrical energy erupted from the ring's face and struck the ring fingers of the ex-Green Lanterns and blue power rings formed on their fingers in place of their green rings. As the bluerings took shape, uniforms identical to the ones the six had worn as Green Lanterns formed, the only difference besides the Blue Lantern Corps emblem taking the place of the one of the Green Lanterns' was that everywhere their uniforms had been green while in the service of Oa, was now blue.

"...Boodikka, Varix, Kraken, Green Man, Chaselon, Ranker...I welcome you all to the Blue Lantern Corps."

The six new Blue Lanterns nodded and vanished to Odym, just as Walker had before. As soon as they had, another Green Lantern landed in front of Naruto, took one look at the blond, and grinned.

**"Well...this is indeed a welcome sight. I see Adara found those of enough benevolence to where they could acess the blue. Heh...Adara was always willing to grant the power of hope to others and does so gladly...especally if it ensures that life is able to continue. I see my oldest and truest friend's ********near-omniscience remain flawless.**"

The blond raised an eyebrow at that. What the heck? Who was this and how the hell did he know Adara? The pipsqueaks never told ANYBODY their secrets and the way he was talking...way too old for any living thing. In fact, this Green Lantern was talking as if he was as old as sentience itse...hold the phone!

"Ion?" Naruto asked, to which the willpower enity nodded.

**"Correct. I'm merely speaking through my current host. As Will embodied, I'm no stranger to Konoha's "Will of Fire", its how I know about you Naruto. I'm glad to see you're well."**

Naruto nodded "Not as well as I would like however. What with the way things are going back home with the Akatsuki and all. And now I'm going to be dealing with guys that make Sasuke look humble."

"**Damn...that sucks. But it's good to see a Blue Lantern. They can drain fear, slake avarice, and quell rage ****all at once. Truth be told, of all us entities on the positive side of the spectrum, Adara has the most trust from Proselyte, Predator, and myself."**

Naruto nodded "And you and him are symbiotic, so you're beast friends out of all the entities. I'll be sure to give him your reguards."

Ion smiled nodded in thanks at that just as the two arrived at the door to the Watcher's, as Naruto insisted on calling the Guardians, Citadel

Naruto looked at the blue-skinned runts and felt the bile rise in the pit of his stomach. And it seemed to be quite well-founded as they spoke.

"You are attempting to destroy the Green Lantern Corps, and the risidual aruas of Ganthlet and Sayd are enough for us to know that after they betrayed and abandoned the Guardians of the Universe, they created their own Lantern Corps to bring chaos." The Guardians all said in unisoned fought down a scowl, Bastards...Ganthlet and Sayd were banished from the Guardians by these twirps, and they were doing nothing but acting on assumsion.

"The punishment for that is the same as for all enemies of the Guardians, we now exercise the third law: Lethal force is authorized against all enemies of the Green Lantern Corps." With that, the Guardians raised their hands and a surge of emerald energy rushed at Naruto, only for it to suddenly change direction and fly at Yat as Ion absorbed the green power. **"I see now that giving these fools my light was a mistake. I need to take it back for as long as the Guardians are in charge of the Green Lantarns"**

At that, the Guardians did something that surprised the Blue Lantern since they didn't believe in expression: their eyes all widened in shock. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS! THAT POWER HAS ALWAYS BEEN OURS SINCE THE BEGINNING! ION, YOU HAVE NO CLAIM TO IT! WE COMMAND YOU TO-MURREMPH!" The Guardians' shouts were cut off as blue constructs of muzzles formed on their faces.

"Shut it. He's willpower incarnate, NOBODY tells Ion what he's allowed to do." Naruto said, matter-of-factory.

Ion shifted Sodam Yat's face into a grin **"My thanks, friend."**

Naruto shrugged "All I was doing was repeating the truth, if you're the living embodment of sheer will, you'd never just shut up and mindlessly obey orders. These pipsqueaks don't know their place so someone has to do something to put them in it."

**"Hmmm...very true, I granted the Guardians on Oa the use of my light by my own choice, and I can undo that just as easily. That is the only just punishment."** Ion said, **"It was a mistake to grant them my light, the ones that actually use it have been forced to be nearly subservant. Shuch a vile thing to do with such glorious willpower." **

Nodding to himself with resolve as to the action, Ion blasted the roof of the Guardians' Citadel and once he was a thousand feet in the air, Ion raised an eyebrow as one of the streaks of green flew up to him.

"Ion! What's going on? What're you doing?" the Green Lantern shouted as he stopped and Ion smiled grimly. Of all the lanterns, he knew only one that would tell it was him: his former (and by far, _**PREFERRED**_) host, Kyle Rayner.

**"Ah Kyle...I knew you'd be able to tell it was me rather than Yat. To put it simply my friend and Torchbearer: The so-called "Guardians" who do naught be sit and watch crossed a line and this is the punishment!"**

Ion raised Yat's hand and all the energy of the green central power battery, the individual power batteries, and rings drained into Ion. stripping the Corps of all their power, leaving nothing for the members of the Green Lanterns.

**"From this point forth, the Green Lantern Corps is no more!"**


	3. An understanding of light, vision, & res

**Bold: Nine-tailed fox talking/Half-demon Naruto talking/emotional spectrum entity talking**

_Italic: thinking_

_**bold/italic: demon thinking/emotional spectrum entity thinking**_

-: Scean changing brake

**_bold/italic/underline: empasise_**

[bracket]: Ring speaking

underline: Blue light visions

AUTHOR NOTE: TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS, THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY SO MUCH, BUT BE SURE TO REVIEW AND WHILE A 'KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK', 'UPDATE SOON', AND 'PLEASE CONTINUE' REVIEWS ARE ALL WELL AND GOOD, BE SURE TO TELL ME **__****WHAT **YOU LIKE ABOUT IT!

* * *

Naruto zoomed down, forming 7200 kage bushing as he did that scattered all over and made to prevent any other Green Lanterns from splatering across Oa, while the original caught Kyle before he hit the ground and landed.

[Ring charge capacity: 28%] Kyle's ring said, making his eyes widen in confusion. Ion had drained the green light dry from the corps, so why and how was his ring charge going up?

[Ring charge capacity: 51%]

"Uh...what the hell's goin' on, ya Poozers?" A massive light pink skinned alien with a pig-like head, Kilowog, in Naruto remembered what Ganthet had told him of the Green Lantern's members asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, feeling sheepish.

"Aheheh...Well...I can answer that. In order for the blue power ring to have acess to it's full functions, it needs green willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring to be in proximity to it; otherwise, the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and protection from the vacuum of space. In return, the blue light charges the green rings just by being close to it."

The Green Lanterns all stared and began muttering to themselves. So...the blue lanterns were like living power batteries for the green rings? Well, that was useful.

"That is irrelevent, the blue lanterns are enemies of the green light. This happened because of the blue light." the Guardians said.

At that, the users of the green light all looked flatly at the Guardians. Shesh...now it all made sense, the Guardians had, in their so-called "wisdom", pissed off Ion, this way, no matter what the Guardians WANTED the corps to think, if they needed learn to rely on the Blue Lantern Corps like this it would be obvious to anyone that wasn't a moron that the blue was ment to be supplementary for the light of will.

Basically, Ion wanted the keep the GL Corps in service, only under new management so to speak, since the Guardians insisted that any authority other than their own was a cause of villany.

Naruto suddenly doubled over and when he rose, his eyes were black, yet his iris seemed to glow with a ritcher shade of blue then usual.

**"Adara, my old friend. It's been far too long." **Ion said with a grin.

Adara laughed and greeted his old ally **"Indeed. I see you've finally had it with those from Maltus, then?"**

**"The Green Lantern Corpse, no. Them I happen to like...I just cut the self-appointed "Guardians" off from my light for their nature."**

Adara laughed again. **"Understood. Say...the ones that were off-world..."**

**"Transported here to Oa before I took my power back. The Frontier Lanterns were all transported to their homeworlds." **Ion said.

The hope entity nodded and released Naruto, who shook his head and groaned.

"Sheesh...I don't mind being the middle man for you to catch up with old friends, but can you entities PLEASE give a guy a warning before you pull a take-over?" he asked.

Ino chuckled **"Fair enough."**

Naruto sighed and turned to see the collective, FORMER Green Lantern Corpse, "Well...I know all of you are gonna be really pissed off at me over this but..."

"But? But?! There's nothing we need to be mad at you for! It was the Guardians that ticked off Ion! You've got noting to be sorry for! The Guardians cost us the Corpse!" Guy Gardner shouted.

The Green Lanterns all muttered and nodded in agreement.

"Any chace removing the problem will let us have our corpse back?" One of the Green Lanterns asked.

"That's not my call...so unless the WATCHERS here are gonna back-stab the Green Lanterns, wich I hope they have the sense NOT to, I suppose Ion'll allow it." Naruto said.

As soon as he said that, Naruto's eyes glowed and he saw something through a blue-tented world.

With Kyle Rayner having rebelled against the Guardians to join the 'New Guardians' a makeshift team consisting of representatives from all seven Corps,Hal Jordan's recent expulsion, and based on the 'recommendations' of the now-emotionless Ganthet, the Guardians are preparing to create the 'Third Army' to replace the Green Lantern Corps, which involves them recovering the mysterious 'First Lantern' for an undefined role,prompting Sinestro, who learned about this prophecy after touching the Book of the Black, to enlist Hal's aid in stopping this scheme.

The Guardians currently began searching for the Book of the Black by tracking Starstorm, who was one of the last persons to had contact with the Book, however when he proves useless to them, the Guardians kill Starstorm, without mercy. Futhermore, it was revealed that they were the masterminds behind the release of Abysmus, one of Atrocitus early experiments at creating life by the use of necromancy and shamanic rituals, which in turn had tried to destroy the Red Lantern Corps by poisoning their Central Power Battery, and its speculated that they were also the masterminds behind the release of Archangel Invictus from Larfleeze's prison and the fall of the Blue Lantern Corps during the Reach invasion in Odym. Secretly, they also were pleased with the outcome of the Alpha War which saw the death of all Alpha Lanterns as it kept their hands clean of any involvement as they intended to destroy their Green Lanterns whilst bringing about the rise of the Third Army.

The Guardians of the Universe arrive to the Chamber of Shadows, where they have sealed the other Oans away for billion of years. The Guardians open the Chamber of Shadows where the other Oans are in imprisonment believing them to join them, but the Guardians clarifies that they are here for the First Lantern. The other Oans were stunned by the Guardians (who were corrupted by is unknown), telling them that the First Lantern would be destroyed was their objective. The Guardians attack the other Oans, and a Guardian kills the elder Oan and they take the First Lantern, the unknown being that is trapped inside, and seal the other Oans in the Chamber of Shadows. The Guardians intervene with the Black Lantern, Black Hand, charging him up with enough power to drain Green Lanterns Hal and Sinestro, which apparently kills them both. The Guardians than used the power of the First Lantern to create the Third Army from their own flesh and will, and so the "Rise of the Third Army" has begun.

Naruto shook his head and glared hatefully at the Guardians. A third army? So...they were out to snuff out all emotion, eh?

"...Although I'd like to point out that any attempt to snuff out the light of the emotional spectrum, you'll only be helping the old enemy of their's, that incarnation of the void, Nekron. The only thing he CAN'T kill is anti-matter...and show of hands, who wants to owe the Anti-Monitor their lives seeing as you know the only thing that'll cause him to consider the debt to be settled?" Naruto said loudly as an afterthought. He didn't want this "Third Army" coming at all...much less coming early.

The Green Lanterns all looked uneasy, and even the Guardians seemed a little stunned. They had disregarded the Blackest Night...yet it was all Nekron's doing? That wasn't reassuring, seeing as they had faced him before.

Naruto then looked around, as if searching for something that he suddenly remembered and expected to be there. Then had the blue light from his ring sweep the area around him and, like in a crime scene, the blue light's glow showed something that wasn't visible. Or rather, someONE that hadn't been. A girl his age.

The girl had short, shoulder-length, brown hair and large, bright, brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple apron skirt under which she wore shorts. She also wore a blue Konoha forehead protector, sandals, and stockings that stopped at her thighs.

Naruto smiled at her before his ring shot forth yet another copy of itself and this one neared her. As the ring slipped itself onto her finger, she became solid flesh-and-blood while her outfit transformed into a new skin-tight suit was mostly black save for blue gloves, boots, central torso and back. The Blue Lantern Corps was within a shield the way Hank Henshaw's, better known as Cyborg Superman, Sinestro Corps insignia had been when he was allied with Thaal and his terrorists.

"Yo, Rin." Naruto said cheerfully, as though greeting an old friend. "Followed me after all, huh?"

"I did. I take it that this "blue light of hope" ressurected me using the will to live and the hope to be able to do as much good as possible with a second chance at life as the catalyst? Althought...how did you know I was there any of those times I was following you around thought? That's something I've never understood." Rin said.

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, it used those aspects about you as the trigger to welcome you back to the land of the living. as for knowing you were there...I've always been able to see ghosts. My beast guess for why that was is that since the Shiki Fuujin was the method used to seal the Kyuubi's soul into me, my soul and the shinigami's soul briefly made contact." Naruto said with a shrug.

Rin nodded, that did make some level of sense. "I'll give you that. I've gotta say watching you every step of your life's been a double-edged sword though. The way Konoha used to treat you..." she shivered. Hated for something he couldn't control. Despised and never knowing the reason why. Growing up without anyone to guide him. She was amazed that he could still smile and laugh. And the physical, emotinal, and psycholocical abuse...

"...I swear, I loathed it even more than you did. Nothing's as horrible for a medic than to see someone being hurt and made to suffer right in front of them and yet being unable to do anything about it like that!"

Naruto nodded, patting her on the back reassuringly. "I know. Your desire to do good is why I knew that in the event you did follow me, you'd ended up with a blue ring."

"So I'm the ninth one with a blue ring since you've gotten yours. You certainly are on a recruting spree, Uzumaki." she said with a smile.

As the Guardians seemed both shocked and impassive that there were already ten Blue Lanterns out there, Scar, on the other hand, looked at the blond with hidden intrest. So...he could actually see and hear those with the black around them? That was both interesting and could be potentally useful. She'd need to keep an eye on this human.

Rin stretched and sighed "Feels good to have a physical body again. Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised as eyebrow, "I suggest you get use to it...besides, you never did tell me who caused you to end up as a spirit in the first place. Still owe that guy a beating."

Rin looked a little nervious at that "Uh...since I'm back I consider that water under the bridge. So...where's this Blue Lantern homeworld?"

Naruto frowned but decided to let it go "Fine. But for the record: I. Don't. Like. It."

"Duely noted, Whiskers, duely noted." Rin said with a smile.

One of the Green Lanterns stepped forward, Voz of the planet Eciram within Space Sector 571. "Excuse me...but I have a question." he asked.

Naruto and Rin both turned to him. "The Sinestro Corps and their rings and all that? We thought of that." Naruto said, having heard all about the Sinestro Corps War from Ganthlet and Sayd.

Rin nodded and formed a Blue Lantern power battery and of all things, encased it in a disco ball.

"Here, hang this in the sciencell area, the blue light leechs fear energy dry and, as my friend here pointed out, super-charges willpower, put those two things together and the captured members of this "Sinestro Corps" is no threat since there's a blue lantern power battery in it," she said, handing it to Voz, "the reflective surface will cause the blue light to bounce off it after it reflects off the sciencells's glass and create a purpetual amount of hope energy to ensure that it gets everywhere in the cells."

Voz took the ball and nodded before flying off to the holding cells.

"Well...we best be off." Naruto pointed out, shooting another glare at little blue midgets that called themselves protectors of the universe, honestly, they were so cut off from the universe that claimed to be defenders off that if they were extinct, the universe would still function as it with them around. Which said a lot about how much these runts were actually necessary.

And anyways...he and Ganthlet needed to talk.

Turing to his clones he nodded "You guys know what to do. Pick a Green and stick with them as long as possible until Ion gives them access to the green again."

His clones all gave a salute to the original and proceeded to go down and buddy up with one Green Lantern each.

"So that's why you went to the trouble of making 7200 kage bushing...one for each member of the Green Lanterns." Rin said with a look of understanding.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...now let's head out. We've got work to do and I don't want to know what these smurf-lollypop guild hybreeds will do to us if we stay any longer." he said.

With that, the pair of Blue Lanterns launched themselves into the atmosphere of Oa and then left the world behind.


End file.
